The day in the life of the Underwood's
by babygirl71
Summary: Amy, Ricky and the kids day. Oneshot
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing. Only the plot and Abigail.**

Amy Underwood snuggled closer to her husband, Ricky, hopping to get a few more minutes of sleep before she started the day. As she looked over she couldn't help but smile at him. He had his mouth open just a smidge and hair was slightly was just entering a deep sleep when she heard a cry from the other room.

Sitting up and stretching she looked at the clock. **5:02 Am**. She should have been use to getting up when John was a baby, but heck that was 5 years ago. Yes that's right. Amy and Ricky have another baby. This time a girl. Abigail Grace Underwood. Even at the early age of two months she was, and still is, a daddy's girl.

The first thing Amy seen when she walked into the nursery was a red faced Abigail. She signed to herself it was already going to be a long day.

"Hey Pumpkin what's wrong?" Amy said as she put the baby on her hip. After feeding and changing Abigail, she was still fussy. "You want Daddy huh." Amy kissed Abigail on the forehead and walked back to her room.

When she walked in there she seen John pressed up agent Ricky sound asleep. But as for Ricky he was wide awake. Ricky turned his head toward Amy and Abigail as soon as they walked in the room

"How's my two favorite ladies." Ricky said with a smile. Amy gave him a pointed look. "Well this little girl here wants her daddy." Amy passed the baby to Ricky and crawled back in to the bed, carful not lay on John." Hey baby girl, daddies here, Shhh, and its ok." Ricky spoke in a hushed voice has he laid Abigail on his chest and started stroking her hair

"I don't understand why she will only do that." Amy said with a yawn. "I just have a gift." Ricky then said. With that he and Amy smiled at each other and they both let out a yawn and fell back asleep.

***Live*Laugh*Love***

Finally at 8am the family was up and ready to get the summer day going.

Sadly, Ricky had to work today. So it would just be Amy and the kids. But on the plus side he only had to work till noon. "well I'm off to work I'll see you guys later." Ricky went by and kissed all he family good byes.

As Ricky left Amy Started Breakfast. "So mommy, John Said, what are we going to do today?" Amy looked at her son. "Well monkey we are going to go swimming when daddy gets home." John looks over at his sister did you hear that Abs we are going to go swimming! Oh gosh this is going to be fun!" Amy smiled; he was one of a kind kid. Even though she wished she would have had him when she was a little older. He was one of the many best things that happened in her life. He was so much like Ricky but there were hints of her in him." Well my little Angles here are breakfast. Eat up we have a fun day ahead of us."

***Live*Laugh*Love***

Once Ricky got home the Underwood family was off to the pool. "So John, Ricky started, you ready to go swimming?" "Yes daddy I'm going to be like SpongeBob and live in water." With that statement both Amy and Ricky Let out a laugh."Well baby, since SpongeBob is not human, so you can't live under water "John folded his arms angrily. "That's not fair! You guys said I can be anything I want to be."

Amy signed to herself this is the one thing she hated that john got from her, stubbornness. "Yes, but if you become SpongeBob you will never seen any of the family again would you want that?" John let out a small sign of defeat "Ok mommy I guess I won't be SpongeBob." "That a Boy" Ricky said.

***Live*Laugh*Love***

When they got to the pool Amy and Abigail went in the little pool while Ricky and John when to the big pool. Ricky later turned his head when he heard the little giggle come from the side of him. He looked over and he saw Amy spinning Abigail around in circles. Abigail had huge smiles on her face and was splashing he little arms at the water as hard as she could.

Then he looked over at john and it looked like he was playing macro polo with a bunch of kids. Ricky knew that he had an amazing family. He couldn't ask for a better people to love. When Ricky went over to the girls later that day he saw that they were sound asleep on the chairs. "Well John it looks like it's time to head home." "Ok daddy." Ricky woke up Amy and carried Abigail and the family walked to the car so they could head home.

***Live*Laugh*Love***

After the Underwood's got a cleaned up from there day at the pool. They ate dinner than started heading off to bed." Thank you for taking me to the pool today." John said to his mother and father.' You welcome big guy, Ricky said, we hope you had fun." "I did." Amy went over and kissed him on the cheek. "Night Baby I love you." "Night Mama, Love you too" When Amy walked out Ricky did they same thing.

After tucking John went to bed Amy and Ricky repeated the same thing with Abigail. Locked up the house than headed to their own bed to catch some sleep before the next day.

Amy cuddled up to Ricky once in bed. "I love you, thanks for the great day. Ricky kissed her on the forehead. "I love you to Ames" So as the day came to an end, the Underwood's were starting to rest up for the next new adventure waiting for them the next day.

**Thanks to my best friend=****hawksgirl2481. She gave me the idea to right this. And thanks to her little brother for the swimming the pool idea! Hope everyone liked this. Thanks for reading :D**

***Babygirl71***


	2. Help!

Hello! I'm going to write another secret life story and I need some story ideas. I don't know if it's going to be a whole story or of I should do a one-shot or even a two shot. YOU'RE OPINON MATTERS!!! Pm or review this and let me know of you ideas. The faster I get ideas the faster I come out with the story. And also whoever idea I pick I will let you read it before anyone else and I will deducted the story to you!! Let me know!

Thanks and love,

*Babygirl71


End file.
